The hidden attraction
by lezperspectivepenandpaper
Summary: Emison One Shot - Emily has a secret, one that she decided that she could no longer keep. To tell her or not to tell her...what do you have to lose? Emily decides she'll wear her heart on her sleeve and let Ali know, it's more than just friends for her. Where will it go from there? Emison shippers, you won't be disappointed. My first attempt at fan fiction. Enjoy!


Authors note: In this one shot, A doesn't exist. Forget everything you know about Emison from the show. This would be my ideal set up for Emison. First fanfic, go easy on me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars or anything in this story that is related to the show. I am simply a fan, writing about one of the mostly recently debated/talked about pairings.

The hidden attraction

Their friendship started back, when they were in freshman at Rosewood High. The five of them, Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Alison would sit together in class, and hang out after school. The girls kept 'dibs' on each other during the day via text, often meeting up in front of their lockers to briefly chat; all of the normal things teenage girls do. They were a tight knit group, one that others envied. To everyone around them, it seemed like high school life as per usual, except for Emily. Right from her very first day of high school, Emily felt different. Not a bad kind of different, just unsure of whom she was. Thankfully she had her tight group of friends, friends that she felt like she could tell them anything, well…almost anything.

Emily. Tall and slender, mocha skinned, with glorious dark hair. She was the athletic one of the group, the one with a confusing secret. Emily's secret felt so bad it was tearing her up inside. One that she'd rather keep hidden, until she could work out how the other girl felt about her. Or maybe this was all just a jumble of feelings in her head. Somehow she needed to work out what to do or how to change her thinking. Emily had felt like this, for years it seemed. She couldn't really pinpoint when it had happened, it just had.

It was junior year, and the girls were due back at school from their summer break. Emily had been away with her parents for a couple of weeks and was looking forward to the monotony of school again, that and having a little bit of breathing space. And of course, Emily had been looking forward to seeing Ali again. She'd had so much time to think about her while she was on holiday…in fact, had she really thought about much else?

The problem was that Emily had these 'feelings' for Alison. Feelings that she couldn't just wish away, Ali was starting to dominate her every thought. Ali, the queen bee, the flirty blonde who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of trying to get it. It also helped that she was ridiculously cute and the head of their little group. Or at least, that was how Emily saw her. Flawless, driven, strong, and incredibly popular; Ali's attributes that she so admired. Perhaps this was what she was drawn to, how could it be anything else?

Up until now, every day at school had been like a mixed bag of emotions. Just thinking about leaving for school and bumping into Alison was enough to make Emily consider hitting the snooze button and staying in bed for the day. Hiding would be so much easier. If only she had the guts to just do what she dreamt of doing each time they had a moment alone. If only. Maybe today would be different?

It was the first day back from summer break, Emily had finally convinced herself to get up and shower. Freshly showered, Emily picked out her favourite slouchy t-shirt and a pair of denim cut-offs. Grabbed a bite to eat and headed out the door for school. Today was the day; she knew she needed to do something to change her situation. Easier said than done, but how was she going to do it? Emily felt like she was running out of time, she needed to act now before school was but a distant memory and they were all heading off for University.

Summer break had been fantastic; it had been the kind of summer that everyone always dreamed of. Hot; not too humid and not a cloud in the sky for days on end it seemed. A scenario played over and over in her head as she walked out to her car in the driveway._ Just one glance, a lingering glance and catching her smile at me in return. Oh that killer smile; those lips! Shit, I can't keep thinking like this, come on Fields quit it, you can't keep picturing that, it's Ali after all. She'll never go for it. Snap out of it! _The internal monologue in Emily's head was driving her crazy. Emily needed to focus on something else, anything in fact. _Right, key into the ignition Fields, start the car, drive to school. Piece of cake! I'll just waltz into History; plonk down next to Spencer and focus. Shit, then what?! Ok head, stop messing with me…I need to focus. Now drive._

Emily pulled into the school parking lot, killed the engine and sat for a second. It could all be so easy if only she could pretend to be someone else. How on earth did this attraction begin? Emily adjusted the rear view mirror and checked her makeup. _Guess it will have to do. _Just as she was about to right the mirror she noticed a girl walking toward her car. _Shit, it's Ali. Oh crap, play it cool Fields she just wants to talk to you like she has a million times before. _Emily fixed the mirror back into place, grabbed her bag and hopped out of her car. Alison was approaching quickly; she looked like she was on a mission.

"Hi hun, we need to skip first period, I need to show you something. Can we get out of here now? Yes it's the first day back, but this can't wait any longer". Emily tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her face to her cheeks. _A moment alone, she needs me alone. Oh crap, now what do I do? Smile Fields, think of your first trip to dentist. Yikes. Calm down already! _Emily nodded to Ali and they hopped into her car and left the school parking lot.

As Emily drove, Ali began to ramble on about how school was such a terrible idea. How she needed to leave and how it would be so much easier to just be someone else. This confused Emily. Why did Ali feel like she needed to change? Emily kept her eyes on the road, exactly where were they supposed to be heading? _Ask Ali where she wants to go you idiot. Ask her and try to keep your cool. Don't get too excited about being alone with her. _Emily glanced to her right, "hey Ali, where do you want me to take you, and what exactly are we up to? You said you needed to show me something?" Ali smiled seductively at Emily and told her to keep driving towards the lake. _Oh man, I'm done for, she's toying with me and she knows I'm weak enough to lap it up. Emily Fields the lap dog. One look and I'm all yours. _

Emily tried to concentrate on the road, but her thoughts kept wandering off in the one direction she needed to avoid the most. _Get to the lake, park up, tell Ali how you feel about her and lean in for a kiss, just one and see how she reacts? What do you have to lose Fields? You can do this; surely it's not too hard to say you're in love with her and that you hope she feels the same way as you? _"Em, what are you thinking about, you have this goofy, adorable look plastered all over your face, and you look like you're blushing?" Emily gulped and took a deep breath, best to begin this conversation while she still had the luxury of looking ahead at the road. Screw what Ali wanted to show her, it was now or never.

"Ali, I ummm, well…I was thinking about someone". _Go Fields, go! "_Someone that I really admire, whom I'm drawn to in a way I really can't explain. It's just that it's eating me up on the inside and I just need to get this out before these thoughts totally consume me. I feel like if I don't say what I need to say, I'd be living even more of a lie and it's hard enough as it is. Please don't freak out. I need you to listen and give me a chance to explain myself".

Emily had Ali's attention now, despite the confused look on her face. Alison carefully turned in her seat to gently face Emily and looked at her with a slight grin. "Spill Em, I won't bite, I promise". _ How do I even begin to explain my feelings? Tell her she's gorgeous, that's what every girl wants to hear right? _"Ali, we've been friends for such a long time, and I truly value our friendship. Although being just friends is the problem. I mean, I think you're more than that to me". Emily took a tentative glance toward Alison. _Okay, she's still looking at you and listening, she hasn't panicked and asked you to pull over immediately. Phew, keep going. _There was a soft, gentle smile playing across her mouth, one that Emily saw and couldn't get out of her head. "I know what I'm about to say, may come as a bit of a surprise to you but I think I'm in love with you, like the sort of love that I should be feeling for a guy. Except that sort of love, it just doesn't make any sense to me. I'm not saying that I want you to feel the same way, I just need you to know how I'm feeling". _Breathe in, breathe out…smooth Fields, she's going to burst out laughing at you any minute now. _

Silence filled the car, with each passing second Emily began to regret even opening her mouth. A light sweat broke out across her forehead and her palms began to feel clammy holding onto the steering wheel. Why hadn't she just driven to the lake and told Ali then? Alison broke the silence with a relieved sigh, "Em, why didn't you tell me this before? For so long, I've been trying to work out how you feel about me, but I can't read your beautiful mind, I can only make guesses. I'm glad you've finally told me though, and that's part of why I needed to show you something, just the two of us on our own".

Emily needed to fill the silence, but she wasn't sure what to say exactly. Had she just heard Alison correctly? Did Ali have feelings for her? Was that what she was alluding to? _Yes you moron that is what she meant, she's been trying to work it out too. She likes you Fields you big dope! _"So, we can't be too far from the lake now huh? Then where to from the car park?" Emily shyly asked Ali. Alison grinned and noticed Emily had quickly looked back at the road ahead of her. "Just park up and I'll lead the way from there, you're going to love it Em".

A few more minutes passed and the girls were pulling into the deserted parking lot by the lake, if you could call it that. It was a gloriously warm, day. The lake stretched out in every direction in front of them, it was stunning yet peaceful. Emily killed the ignition and removed the keys and placed them into the pocket of her denim cut-offs. _Deep breath Fields, you don't want to pass out before you see what Ali has in store for you on this little adventure? Look at her; she wants you to acknowledge her presence you fool. _Emily turned in her seat to face Ali, and gave her a warm smile. "Umm let's go or?" Alison nodded but didn't move. Emily sensed her hesitation, but before she could even register what was happening, Ali had gently pulled Emily to her by her t-shirt, closing the short distance between them. Emily's heart was pounding in her chest, begging to escape. _Am I dreaming, is she really about to kiss me, oh my god! _Emily could feel Ali's breath as it escaped her lips; she was that close to her now, she could feel each breath gently grazing her skin. "If I do this, you have to understand one thing Emily, there is no going back. I can't undo what I say or do to you now, you'll always remember this moment. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about our trip out here. It will be our special place, our little secret". Dumbstruck, Emily nodded at Ali, it wasn't like she was about to say no to whatever Ali was about to suggest.

Alison lent across and stroked a finger along the side of Emily's face, trailing it down it the tip of her chin. She guided Emily's face to hers, never removing her hand from Emily. Their lips touched and Emily felt like she was about to explode. _It's happening Fields, holy shit it's actually happening. Don't freak out, don't stop. Let her decide when to end this. _Ali was gentle at first, letting Emily get a feel for her soft lips. She snaked her hand around to the nape of Emily's neck and pulled her closer. Alison needed to feel more of her, she'd wanted this for so long and right now it felt so good. Explanations could wait; she needed to consume every inch of Emily and her desirable lips.

Emily abruptly pulled away from Ali's mouth, she was desperate for air and she needed to know how long Ali had felt like this about her. _So many questions think Fields think! _

Up until now, it had felt like it was a one way crush. Emily's mind was playing a cruel trick on her. _There you are, you got what you've wanted all along, and maybe she's toying with you? Ask her something quick. Don't be so awkward. _"Ali, I…I need to ask you something, so please be honest with me. Did you do that because of what I said, and now you know I like you? Or was that just you messing with me? I've wanted that to happen for so long, but I thought you felt differently about your sexuality". Instead of feeling elated, Emily was back to being a nervous train wreck, all confidence gone…out on a limb wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"You have always been my favourite, the one I've always secretly admired Emily. I wish I could tell you exactly how I'm feeling but to be honest, I don't know myself. Every time I'm with you, I want to touch you, kiss you and keep you close. It's confusing for me, which I'm sure you understand". Emily's heart skipped a beat. _Whoa, I wasn't expecting a full blown confession. Shit. Act cool Fields. Go in for another kiss. _This time, Emily instigated the kiss. It started out gently, a barrage of feathery light kisses across Ali's lips. Emily was sure she heard Ali gasp as they locked lips for the second time. The desire in the pit of Emily's stomach took over, without thinking she parted her lips and smoothly eased her tongue into Ali's mouth. Ali reciprocated and explored Emily's mouth in return. Things were getting heated rather quickly. If it hadn't been for the centre console, Emily was sure she would have been straddling Ali in a heartbeat. _Slow down, you don't want to go to fast and look like a lust crazed fool Emily. Let Ali set the pace. _And with that thought, Emily pulled back so she could look at Alison, beautiful Ali, the one she'd longed for for so damn long now.

Neither girl said a word, it was like they needed a moment to regroup and come back to their thoughts. Alison looked just as flushed as Emily. Emily swivelled back into her seat and stared out of the windshield. Ali spoke first "Em, are you okay? I mean, that was amazing in fact that was exactly as I thought it would be. Hot, passionate and it totally turned me on. Earth to Emily, did you hear me?" "Yeah, I did. I just don't want to ruin this moment. It's perfect, even if it is a bit confusing. Can you take me to where you mentioned, I think I need some fresh air, it's awfully hot in here and my legs are killing me" _Now what are you going to do, you can't pretend like this didn't happen Fields. You need answers; listen to what Ali just said…she was turned on! Oh yeah! _

Emily was sure she was dreaming. She quickly opened her door and stepped out into the warm summer air. The lake was breath-taking; what a view. Why had she never been here before? Emily closed her door and snuck a peep to Alison's side of the car. Ali was out and stretching her arms while taking in the view. _She's gorgeous. _Emily thought to herself. _Absolutely gorgeous and we've just been making out. I'm so glad we skipped school today. _

"So, there's this place I wanted to take you to, it's a fifteen minute walk into the woods. You won't regret it Em, I promise". And with that, Ali picked up her bag, and grabbed a hold of Emily's hand and led them off toward her secret spot.

While they walked, Emily couldn't help but look down at their hands, so perfectly intertwined. Was this really her Ali? She seemed so genuine, so eager to be with Emily and wanting to be close to her. Time ticked on, Emily was lost in her thoughts and without noticing, they had walked into a clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a large boulder, so big you could lie across it. Ali led Emily to the giant rock. "So, this is what I wanted to show you, in fact I've wanted to bring you here for a while now. I call it the kissing rock". Emily stopped in her tracks; the clearing seemed so private, so intimate. _Now what? Oh my. _"Emily, are you listening?" Ali waved her free hand in front of Emily's face. "Yip, just taking it in, it's beautiful here, and it's perfect just like you are" Emily blushed. "Em, you're so cute and you're totally blushing right now. Come and sit with me here" Ali indicated with a flick of her hand, pointing to the kissing rock.

The girls dropped their bags and clambered up onto the rock. Emily had been careful to have some distance between them, just for now while she waited to see where this was going. Her long slender legs dangled over the edge of the rock; she lay herself down so that she could look up at the perfect sky above. The surface of the rock was warm beneath her back, so warm that she began to feel sleepy. "Em, why are you so far away, what are you thinking about? Are you asleep?" Alison scooted closer so that her thighs were touching Emily's. "Huh" Emily replied sleepily. "No, I was just enjoying the peacefulness and the sun was hurting my eyes". _I can feel her legs against me, god she feels warm. Can this get any better than today. Fields you're winning! _

Emily raised a hand to shield her eyes; there was Ali, looking down at her fondly. She looked like she wanted to lean down and kiss her again. Alison looked stunning, the sun shone around her head like some sort of halo. Emily reminded herself to store this image away forever in her heart. Everything was so perfect.

"Em I…I need you to look at me". Emily smiled and looked directly at Ali. Alison beamed back at her "you know, the more I think about what happened in the car, the more I want to do it again. In fact, I've wanted that to happen for a while now. I just needed to be sure that you wanted the same thing, that's why I wanted us to come here". _Spill, go ahead, now's the right time Fields. _"Of course I want the same thing. I want you, you're perfect Ali. I'm constantly day dreaming about being with you. It's been tearing me up inside for months…maybe even longer now. I can't even remember when I began feeling like this. But I know for sure, that when I kiss you, I feel alive, my body buzzes with this crazy kind of energy and it feels so good. I can't deny that I have these feelings for you any longer. I just can't" Emily smiled meekly.

Alison turned directly toward Emily, and lent over and placed a hand on the other side of Emily's body just barely grazing her ribs; she was almost directly on top of her now. She gracefully bent down and kissed the side of Emily's face, her mouth grazed Emily's ear lobe "then stop thinking about it and give in, I'm right here" Alison husked.

Emily's heart felt like it was about to break through her chest. She could feel Ali against her now, flush on top of her, warmed by the sun and the heat that their bodies made from such close proximity. Alison had begun to kiss Emily's neck; she trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure. Alison could sense a change in Emily's breathing; suddenly she felt Emily's hands on the back of her neck. Emily pulled Ali closer, bringing her down onto her hard. Alison took Emily's cue for more and brazenly sucked at her collar bone eliciting a moan from Emily's lips. _Did I really let that moan slip out, oh my god that felt so good! _Emily couldn't believe how good this felt, this was exactly how she pictured it, Ali on top of her, making out in a secluded part of the woods. How far could she push this? It was the first time they'd been like this, despite being on their own Emily really didn't want to do anything to upset Ali and make her run a mile. Emily released her hands from the back of Ali's neck; Ali gently released her lips from Emily's collar bone. There was sure to be a noticeable mark now. _Worry about that mark later Fields. _

Alison shifted so that her head lay against Emily's chest. She could hear Emily's heart racing, just like her own. Making out like this felt exhilarating. Emily wrapped her arms around Ali's back and held her tightly, not wanting her to move. Ali sighed and began to speak softly "Em, are you okay? I mean, as okay as can be expected right now?" "Perfect, although I'm not so sure about my neck" Emily replied sheepishly with a small chuckle. "Perhaps we could go back and sit by the lake for a bit and enjoy the view?" "Sure Em, let's go. We will have to come back here again, I mean, now that you know it's here" Alison said with a small grin.

The girls detached from each other, trying not to look each other in the eye. Why was it so hard to look at Alison now? _Fields, you have what you want, don't stuff this up!_ Emily slowly lowered herself down onto the ground. She extended a hand to Ali to help her down. Ali's feet hit the ground, but before she could take a single step, Emily had her pinned with her back against the rock. Their lips locked, Emily couldn't help herself. She was barely keeping it together before she registered what her hands were doing. _Shit Fields, way to grope your best friend. Settle down. _Emily pulled back, "sorry Ali, I…I couldn't help it, I'm so embarrassed". Little did Emily realise, but Ali hadn't taken a breath or even uttered a single word; completely flustered, Ali looked Emily directly in the eye and took a deep, much needed breath. Slightly dazed Ali spoke "Umm, what? Sure. Yeah let's walk back to the lake".

The walk back to the lake seemed to take forever; Emily's head was having an internal battle with her heart. She wanted Ali, she wanted her so badly but if they were to be a secret, how could she live like that each day at school. How could this work? Surely they needed to talk it out, work out a plan, have some guidelines. Why couldn't they just stay here forever, never go back to reality, back to school, back to pretending to be someone she wasn't. Emily wondered what Ali was thinking, neither of them had spoken a single word while they had been walking.

As they approached the lake, Ali reached for Emily's hand and stopped her in her tracks. "Please don't be shy with me now, I love you, surely you can see that now I've shown you. If I could have found the words before, I would have said something. But how do you really tell someone you're in love with them when you don't know how that person is feeling. I had my suspicions, but didn't want to call you out in case I had made it all up in my head. Actions speak louder than words. Well, that's how I feel at least". Emily hadn't moved she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She's in love with me. Oh my god, she's in love with me. _Emily took Ali's other hand, and gave her a killer smile. "Ali, we'll figure this out. I love you too". Emily kissed her, knowing that things could be alright.

They spent the rest of the morning sitting by the lake, enjoying each other's company, stealing glances and the occasional kiss. Things couldn't have been more perfect Emily thought to herself.


End file.
